


Ablution

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cock Worship, Discovery, Exotic genitals, Freakshow guro, Gay, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Master/Servant, PILLARMEN, Romance, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple vignette. Young Wham washes Cars's hair, and his sexuality begins to bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablution

There were few distractions out in the lake they'd picked to bathe in. Cars and Wham remained alone, the other two gone off to do whatever it was they were up to- neither particularly cared, because it gave them the time to have their precious ritual.

Wham took special joy in washing Cars's hair. His lord's magnificent lush hair took much work to upkeep, and he volunteered for the position. Cars sat down in the water, purple strands of his locks floating on the cool surface, cascading whatever way they wished; Wham stood behind him, using palms full of water to wet down the rest, massaging his fingers through the scalp. He went from root to tip, over and over, brushing his fingers through the thick strands to be sure it was free of tangles and anything foreign.

Every so often, his fingers would brush against the sides of the horns in his lord's forehead, and from slightly parted lips, Cars would emit a a throaty groan, head leaning towards his younger's fingers as if to silently beg for more.

Wham indulged it sometimes, vaguely aware of how deviant it was, knowing how sensitive his own horn was.

“Wham.” Cars spoke with a certain loftiness to his voice, as if lost in another world. Wham hesitated, his thumb pressed against the thick base of his lord's centre horn. He turned his head, glancing up, and Wham's lips pursed together ever so slightly.

“Yes, Lord Cars?” Wham wasn't hesitant, but he was curious. Generally this was a wordless affair, or when they did speak, it was careless, calm conversation, nothing of much importance. But he'd been now addressed, and not in a matter that suggested idle chatter.

Cars gave a glance his way, standing up in the water. Lean arms lifted, ruffling up the torrents of plum hair, and he stood before his younger, back to Wham; he cocked his hips, legs slightly spread, and then allowed his arms to hang loose at his sides.

“You have gotten older, Wham.” Cars said. “You're not a boy anymore. A man. Truly, a man. Yet I cannot help but feel I have deprived you and for that I apologize.”

Wham's brow furrowed. “No, my Lord. You have never done such a thing. There is no need for you to speak of such about me.”

“Hush.” Cars looked his way. “By your age I'd been with a few... and you? You poor untouched thing. Such a waste.” He eyed up and down Wham's warrior body, before glancing away, staring forward again. “Surely you must have curiosity.”

Wham couldn't even begin to lie about that. “I do.”

Cars had told him with frankness about reproduction and the biological functions of their parts. He'd explained the vagina, though he knew Wham would never see the vulva of a pillarwoman even once in his life. He'd told him what all the parts they had were for when he was younger and curious, merely a boy. They'd ever discussed affection: hugs, kisses, pets, natural things one simply did when enamoured, things that felt good in both body and mind.

A bright man like Wham left alone with these thoughts ruminated frequently. He'd touched himself; he'd pondered on touching others. He'd stroked his prick and stirred up his tentacles and once or twice, when particularly adventurous, Wham had touched his hole. The pure pleasure he'd gotten from it was near indescribable; he could only imagine if someone else did it.

Intelligence bred curiosity, and he was curious of Cars's body, of the tight muscles, of silken lips, and his chest and ass and genitals. He wondered how another's prick felt. He wanted to taste Cars's mouth.

He recognized the emotion that he had no word for when they were alone and quiet, that tight, gripping feeling in his chest that gave him both nerves and joy.

There were still so many things about this world that Wham didn't understand.

“You may experiment on me, Wham.” Cars said, his hips giving a waggle, his tongue running once over his lips. “I implore you to explore my body.”

Wham went deaf for a moment as blood pumped hot to his face, thudding in his ears. With a swallow and a nod, he stepped forward, more than willing to.

He reached his hands under Cars's arms, weaving his own arms under them; he was taller than his lord, and his elbows were locked a bit under Cars's armpits as he brushed his hands over his elder's bare, hairless chest. He held his hands for a moment over Cars's heart, feeling that beating, that thudding he was so used to; often he'd fall asleep with his ear to his lord's chest, the sound lulling him there with ease. Wham's left hand brushed Cars's right nipple, and the right hand went to the left, his breath quickening as they hardened under his touch. He delighted how Cars groaned as his fingers then traced lower.

The fingers brushed over the taut muscles in Cars's chiseled abdomen, and they lingered there, exploring the warm flesh and the thickness of sinew. Wham stroked the flesh of Cars's belly, and he felt his own stomach flutter, a heat rising through his entire being.

They then went down. Only now did Wham hesitate, making an audible gasp as he walked his pads down towards his lord's pubic region. He barely scraped the top of the coarse shadow of curls there. Cars chuckled, and that was the confirmation he needed. 

Wham's hand felt his lord's prick. His fingers barely rest upon it, the warrior using a gentle touch that belied what many would expect by his nature. He brushed the knotted base, barely noticeable, barely thicker than the rest of the shaft in its flaccid state. Cars parted his lips to give an understated bellow, leaning back into his servant's chest.

Down further, Wham's fingertips caressed about the shaft. His claws scraped ruddy pressure marks into silken skin, and he traced the thick blue vein in the side. Then, without any more caution, he held it.

His large hand wrapped around the shaft, and he lifted it, a groan uttering from him unbridled as he did. It was warm, thick, and heavy. Even without being in a state of tumescence, it had quite a bit of heft. His thumb and middle fingertips met, just barely, as he held it; the front half of the flaccid prick dangled down before his hand. The tip was entirely engulfed in foreskin, a small overlap of it puckered before the tip, and Wham eyed at that, his lips curling to a grin.

Cars turned just slightly. He looked up, meeting Wham in the eye, and his tongue trailed over his lips. The tentacles below his prick lifted up, brushing against Wham's arm, encouraging him; in turn, Wham began to glide his palm over the velvet skin, unafraid, trusting entirely in his lord. His own hips pressed firmly against Cars's ass, eager but understated, brash enough to stimulate himself, but not quite as bold as to grind.

“How mature you have gotten,” Lofty undertones stained Cars's words. His eyes closed, and his lips pressed together.

Wham wouldn't even consider not obeying, leaning in to kiss.

There was no tongue, no lewdness, no lust or riotous sexuality in it. It was just lips meeting, soft and warm, touching; Cars brushed his over Wham's, and then drew back, looking down. Wham still held his thick cock, and he loved it, little more in his life having been more arousing than this sight.

“Wham, you are simply near perfection.” Cars said, placing one hand onto Wham's. Wham's stroking stopped, and he nuzzled into his lord's hair, taking a deep breath of it.

“Thank you, Lord Cars.” he replied.

Cars removed Wham's hand, peeling the fingers off it, force unneeded. “Such an intelligent man. Such a handsome man. Truly you are deserving of a being such as I.”

Wham grinned, and he couldn't help but chuckle. “Ah, if you insist, Lord Cars.”

Cars settled back into the water, fingers running through his hair, indicating without direct orders for Wham to return to it. He did without argument, fingers now massaging Cars's scalp, and he ignored the pulsing in his aroused body that begged for more. “Just wait, Wham. Just you wait. Soon, soon, it will happen.”

“Oh, my Lord...?”

“I will bless your flesh with mine.”

That promise made a shiver run up Wham's spine, and a sharp tingle danced through his own prick, making even more awake than before. He nodded, understanding, and stooped down in the lake, working his way down the body of Cars's hair.

He wouldn't argue it at all when the time came for him to lose his virginity. He could only hope that Cars chose it to be sooner than later.


End file.
